


罗杰被人下药了，而布莱恩是个书呆子

by RafaellaTsui



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 简单粗暴的小品车
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	罗杰被人下药了，而布莱恩是个书呆子

小罗发誓这辈子也不一个人跑去酒吧喝酒了。现在他被几个不怀好意的男人围在吧台旁边，灌了一杯又一杯，他们调侃他，想看看他到底能喝多少，小罗这个人最受不了别人激他了，他喝得那么快，把杯子摔在吧台上，也根本没注意杯子里的酒是不是被人动了手脚。他感觉身体越来越热，身上瘫软无力，唇焦口燥起来。  
“我要吐了。”小罗艰难地把靠他越来越近的陌生男人推开，逃进了厕所，把自己锁进隔间里。操他妈一群狗娘养的。小罗暗暗骂道，他难受极了，好像被烧着了一样，欲望渐渐浮出水面，冲撞着小罗的理智，他胡乱扯着自己衣服，用他残存的意识掏出手机，拨通了一个号码。备注是傻逼室友。  
差不多过了十分钟，室友就赶来了。他大概是骑车来的，进到厕所里的时候还是呼哧带喘的。熟悉的声音试探地叫着小罗的名字，小罗打开了隔间的门，一把将室友拽了进来。  
小罗的室友叫梅，是个书呆子，处男，没意思得很。小罗不喜欢他羊毛卷一样的头发，鼻子也过于挺拔了，而且他总是话很多，小罗怎么可能喜欢这样的人？  
可现在他根本管不上这些，把门一锁，拽着梅就挂上去扒他衣服。  
梅傻眼了，连忙抓住小罗的手，你，你别扒饬我，有话好好说。  
小罗笑了，踮起脚在他耳边说，我不想跟你说话，我要跟你做爱。  
梅说，啥？  
小罗一字一句地回答，我，要你，操我。  
梅傻了，脸腾地红起来，他结结巴巴地却说不出一句有逻辑的话，抱着小罗的手都不知道该往哪搁。小罗浑身都是软的，梅生怕一松手真摔了，不松手又觉得这个姿势好暧昧。梅说你别闹啊，我打个车咱俩回家。  
小罗玩儿心又起来了，“干嘛等回家再操，你只愿意在家里操我吗？你是什么想独占母兽的狗吗——”梅赶紧捂住他的嘴，裤裆却硬起来。小罗低头在他裤子上摸了一把，“你看，你的鸡巴都想操我了，你不想用它操我的嘴吗？”  
梅又结巴起来了。小罗快被烧死了，大骂梅是个怂逼 你要是不操我，我还不如出去找那几个陌生男人。  
梅急了，吼了句不许去！小罗气笑了，那你倒是操我啊，你又不操又不让别人操，哪有你这样的？他整个人都挂在老梅胳膊上，马上就站不住了。梅心一横，扶着小罗坐在马桶盖上，笨手笨脚地脱去外衣，小罗早等不及了，隔着衬衫就开始舔咬梅的乳头。  
梅更硬了，怎么会有这么无赖的人？小罗的手放到梅的腰上，解开了梅的皮带，拉下裤子，那东西几乎立刻弹了出来，打到了小罗的脸。小罗笑了笑，脸上有种孩子气的迷蒙，抓住它努力地舔起来。被温润口腔包裹的快感让老梅脊背发麻，倒吸一口冷气就靠在了门上，小罗太会吸了，梅不知道他到底给多少男人嗦过屌，只觉得再让他这么舔，自己就要把脑子射出去了。  
小罗迷迷糊糊地，卖力地吸着梅的阴茎，这个死书呆子鸡巴怎么这么大，小罗根本不能完全吞进去，还被没轻没重地抓着头发几个深喉。小罗干呕了几下，梅把屌拔出来，发现小罗吸的满下巴都是口水，梅伸出手帮他擦。  
这个处男忽然开窍了一样，一把给小罗架起来顶在隔间墙上，然后把沾着小罗口水的手指捅进了他的屁股，小罗身体里特别热，被老梅一根手指干得不疼不痒，轻声哼哼。紧接着第二根手指就塞进来了，梅梅似乎开始着急了，手指捅到里面弯曲起来，小罗大叫起来。  
到了这个节骨眼儿上梅还想做绅士，被欲火冲昏头脑的小罗却一点不领他的情，伸手揪住老梅的头发，咬着他的耳垂说，你他妈快操我，我后面好空。他的声音到后面都软软的，委屈得都快哭了。  
梅架着小罗，有点体力不支，小罗挺沉的，梅还是把他放下来了。我操，这个人怎么这么墨迹啊。小罗刚要骂，直接被梅的大家伙捅进了屁股。  
剧烈的疼痛让小罗清醒不少，金发男孩疼得大叫起来，你他妈的——  
怎么就直接操进来了，操。处男懂个屁的循序渐进，女人都没摸过，别说操男人了。梅赶紧道歉，慌得不知道该做什么。他的鸡巴埋得太深了，小罗感觉自己被钉在他的屌上，都要坏了，虽然说小罗没少做这种事儿，但是哪有人一下捅进来的，还这么粗这么长，小罗眼泪都下来了。  
老梅见到这样完全慌了，说你别哭啊，对不起对不起，我不弄你了。小罗咬着牙打他肩膀，半天憋出一句话，你动啊。小罗疼得倒抽冷气，你到底会不会动啊，A片总看过吧，操我啊，还要我教你吗。  
梅真没看过。他不知道自己该做什么，小罗后面温暖湿润，紧紧地裹着自己的家伙，但梅不确定他疼成这样是否还要进行下去。  
小罗快气死了，但是又被老梅塞得好满，真就艰难地自己动起来。可是小罗不够高，他只能踮起脚，再落地，一下一下，梅的阴茎都结结实实的顶在他前列腺上，小罗适应了这个节奏，舒服地呻吟起来。  
梅有点着急了，快感慢慢堆积起来，他按着小罗的腰开始在他的屁股里抽插起来。毕竟是个处男，大虽大但是不得要领。小罗觉得还是自己操得舒服，刚想开口嘲讽，忽然被体内硕大的龟头顶到前列腺，想出口的话变成了色情的呻吟，梅立刻就明白了。他架起小罗一直腿，调整了一下角度，刻意地去撞那一点，一次比一次更凶狠。小罗很快就被他操得泪水涟涟，慢，慢点，太多了。梅不听他的，紧窒的后穴把他的阴茎咬得死死的，他把阴茎拔出来，然后整根没入。快感密密麻麻地堆积，小罗都不知道自己在哭喊还是呻吟，或者两者都有，此时此刻，他的脑子里只有梅，他黑色的卷发，瘦削的身体，他望着高个子男人，梅同样深情地看着小罗，小罗在他的眼底看见了星星。  
小罗叫得声音很大，但是他不在乎，他紧紧抱着梅，真他妈硌手。梅还在狠狠地操他，小罗眼前一白，射在自己肚子上。  
小罗趴在梅的肩头，他还在高潮的余韵里，可梅好像根本没有要射的意思，依旧操弄着他已经红肿的后穴。小罗的腿都站不住了，刚被干到高潮的前列腺特别敏感，抓着老梅的肩膀一直抖，老梅这会儿一点都不温柔了，抓着小罗的髋骨，越来越深地撞进去。小罗好不容易才回过神来，一边挨操一边断断续续地骂：你是狗啊，这么大？老梅声音更加有力：那么大你不也吃下去了？不大够你吃吗？  
操你的，布莱恩梅。太多的快感使小罗抖得像个筛子，他的呻吟里都染上了哭腔。  
是我在操你。梅啃着小罗脆弱的脖颈，手指压在金发男孩的乳头上玩弄起来，你大半夜打电话让我来操你，所以我会操你，操到你忘了自己是谁。  
小罗忘了他们到底做了几次，他只记得自己最后被干到嗓子都哭哑了，射不出任何东西，屁股里灌满了梅的东西，顺着合不上的小嘴流到大腿根上。  
他不记得自己是怎么回家的，八成是让梅抬回来的。一觉醒来，小罗全身都疼得要命，屁股最痛。他一想就想起来昨晚（或者说今天凌晨）被梅操射的丢脸模样，操，太丢人了。小罗想死在床上。梅推门走进来，手里攥着一版药片和一杯水，他坐在床上看着小罗。小罗把脸一蒙：布莱恩梅我告诉你，你别叫我honey，我不会怀孕所以我也不要你负责，我更不会跟你结婚。  
梅被他气笑了，你这个人怎么这样啊。我是想问问你需不需要我帮你洗澡，我看你下地挺费劲的。小罗坐起来：不不不，老子好得很，完全可以自己洗，真的。你别碰我啊，我不跟书呆子接触，容易传染。他硬着头皮从床上起来，扶着墙跌跌撞撞地走，梅看他走路那个别扭就想去扶，这时小罗腿一软直接跪倒了，赶上老梅来扶，小罗一抬脸，脸颊擦过他的裤裆，尴尬得恨不得立刻自杀。梅愣了一下笑起来，对小罗戏谑地说：你被书呆子操得这么爽，会不会传染啊？想再来你直接说就是了，不需要暗示。  
操你的布莱恩梅，操你——小罗试图拔开步子，疼得龇牙咧嘴。他嘴硬，要面子，但不得不承认，昨天晚上爽翻了。  
小罗吵不过他，开始撒泼耍赖起来，你别气我 （梅：我没——）你再气我，我就去酒吧把自己灌个烂醉，我不给你打电话了，谁打谁傻逼！  
老梅一下就心软了，你别这样，罗杰，我们好好讲道理不行吗？  
我跟你讲个狗屁道理，小罗心想，但话到嘴边又转了，“我昨天喝多了才那么敏感的，我平常不是这样的，你别以为你技术真的很好，你别不信，除非……”  
“除非什么？”  
小罗推开梅，坐在床上，“除非我们今晚再试一次。”


End file.
